


You Knew

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Author/Artist: DrarrymarvelousRating: PGBoard Position(or card image): Time TurnerPrompt: Choose a scene from the books and rewrite it differently - 999 words or less.Word Count: 1190- Get Out of DetentionSummary: After learning about the truth behind his parents death, Harry decides to go after Black on his own, and enlists the help of the only person he can think of who might help him: Malfoy.





	You Knew

“Look,” said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, “it’s the holidays! It’s nearly Christmas! Let’s—let’s go and see Hagrid. We haven’t visited him in ages!”

Hermione nodded, looking hopefully towards Harry.

“No,” he said, his head pounding. “I—I think I’ll go for a walk, actually. Clear my head.”

“Harry, please—” Hermione began, looking frightened as she reached out her hand to him.

He jumped up, taking a quick step out of reach. “No, really. I’m fine. I won’t be long.”

He turned on his heel before they could say anything, ignoring Sir Cadogan as he clambered out of the portrait hole.

He walked for several minutes not paying attention to where he was going, finally slowing to a halt as a wave of nausea swept over him. He stood, his heart and head pounding, trying to find some reason to talk himself out of what he was about to do.

 _Malfoy knows…_ A little voice snarled somewhere in his head.

 _But what good will it do?_ Came a desperate rebuttal. Harry’s heart clenched, and he screwed his eyes tightly shut as the memory of his mother’s screams overtook him, along with a hatred he hadn’t known was possible for the man responsible.

He didn’t have a choice. Malfoy was the only person he could think of who could give him the information he wanted. He turned quickly, walking with purpose this time as he made his way towards the dungeons. He paused as he reached the entrance hall, realizing for the first time that he had no way of getting to Malfoy if he was in the Slytherin common room. More to the point, it was the holidays; there was a good chance Malfoy would be gone completely. He sank onto the stairs, the blood still pounding in his ears as he stared unseeingly at the floor.

He was barely aware of the voices coming from the staircase leading to the dungeon until they had reached the entrance hall, and he realized with a jolt that it was Malfoy, accompanied by Snape.

“Thank you, sir, I’m sure my father will be very appreciative. If you can get away, you should join us at the manor for Christmas dinner,” Malfoy was saying loudly as he swaggered across the hall, pausing near the steps.

“You can tell your father it is no trouble at all Draco, and if the invitation stands, I would be happy to join you for Christmas. I will see you at dinner.” He turned, his robes billowing behind him as he made his way to the stairs. He stopped briefly when he saw Harry sitting there, glaring at him contemptuously. Harry stared back, daring him to say anything.

After a moment, Snape turned away and continued up the stairs, calling languidly behind him; “Get up, Potter, the stairs are not your common room.”

Harry sighed and pushed himself to his feet, watching as Malfoy threw him a look before flouncing away towards the Great Hall. He was so preoccupied in watching him go that Malfoy was almost at the doors before Harry’s thoughts jolted back into place.

“Oi, Malfoy!” Malfoy turned, looking apprehensively at him as Harry strode over. Apprehension turned to outrage as Harry grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into the corridor that led to the Hufflepuff common room.

“What the hell, Potter, have you gone daft? Get your hands off—”

“You knew.” Harry said bluntly, still holding onto Malfoy’s robes. “You knew all about it.”

Malfoy’s shock seemed to subside a little as he stared at Harry’s face, looking defiant. “So, what if I knew?” He said haughtily.

Harry took a deep breath, then stepped away. “I need to your help to go after him. You’re the only one who can help me.”

Harry watched the other boy’s face as it cycled through his emotions. Angry as he was, it still occurred to him that he had never quite noticed how expressive Malfoy’s face was when his guard was down. As he watched, shock, worry, apprehension and fear flowed seamlessly across his face until he settled on worry, biting his bottom lip.

“I.. I can’t do that Potter.” He said finally, looking away.

With a yell of frustration, Harry kicked at the wall, pacing in a circle as tears broke through his anger. “Why not? You goad me for weeks, you lord it over me, and yet you won’t help me. Why not?? Isn’t this exactly what you want, for me to go after him and get myself killed? Why not help me along then, so you can be rid of me sooner?”

Malfoy watched him pace, looking desperate until finally he stepped forward, grabbing Harry’s arm. “Potter—Harry, stop. Please,” he said softly.

Hearing Malfoy say his name for the first time drew him short, and he slowly turned to look at the other boy, the weight on his arm feeling far heavier than it probably was. Malfoy hesitated, then Harry received the shock of his life as Malfoy pulled him in for a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He was taller than Harry, and he lowered his head to press it into Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but please, don’t do this. There’s nothing you can do about it, and he will… he will kill you if he gets the chance.”

Pulling back, Malfoy gripped Harry’s shoulders tightly as he stared intently at Harry’s tear-soaked face.

“Don’t give him the chance to kill you Harry, please. I don’t want you dead.”

Harry stared back at him, trying to reconcile two and a half years of behaviour with what he was hearing now.

“Why do you care if I die? What does it matter to you?” He said slowly.

A glimmer of the Malfoy he was used to shone through as he rolled his eyes, fixing Harry with a glare. “I can’t aggravate you if your dead, obviously. My life would be far more boring if you weren’t around to torment.” He said primly.

Harry laughed in spite of himself. “You don’t want me to die because then you couldn’t torment me anymore?” He said incredulously, a grin forming on his face.

Sensing the danger had passed, Malfoy smirked and stepped away, folding his arms over his robes.

“Exactly. You are far too easy a target to let go of, Potter.”

“Now,” he continued, “you interrupted me on my way to breakfast, so if you’ll excuse me…” He turned and flounced away again, pausing at the corner. “You can come, if you like,” he added, his face turning slightly crimson.

Harry’s anger and sadness were not gone; they hovered, still making him feel a little queasy, but the lightness that Malfoy had brought him was there too, and his need for revenge had settled somewhat. He managed a smile as he nodded at the other boy, following him toward the Great Hall. There was no immediate solution to his problem, and he found he was not a fan of the queasiness his anger brought him. Maybe some food and distraction were just what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 in my series for Drarropoly 2018!  
> Much love to @ariadne625 (kindleabroad on tumblr) and @comaraudery for being the best betas ever and putting up with all that I throw at them <3


End file.
